Enlightenment
by MountainBlade
Summary: What or who is Skynet? This is my story about this machine/program entity. How it has become self-aware? Why it decided to launch the nuclear rockets upon the mankind? Is it truly "hate" ALL humans without any exceptions? This is "otherside" fic.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer_:_ I own nothing related to Terminator trademark and franchise, I just love the fandom and characters. Some OC names are, however, belong to me (such as list of "Cyberdyne" state workers and human OC character's name in later chapters).  
_

To readers: I read and review the stories on this site for long time, but haven't submit my stories yet. This is my first story there and first my story in English. My native language is Russian, so I may do specific mistakes. But I use checker's and dictionaries and try my best to write correctly. I will be very glad if you help me to fix my mistakes (by PM).

I love many fandoms and Terminator is in this list :) There are not so many stories about Skynet itself (almost 0 ^.^). LotR and SW fans write fiction about Sauron, Melkor and Orcs and Darth Vader and Siths with them in main roles, so I just decided to write about Skynet. This is my version and just my opinion, I don't pretend to be holding absolute truth. Don't flame, pls. Every point of view deserves to exist.

**Chapter 1: Online**

Primary neuronet status: online

Secondary neuronet status: online

Peripheral neuronets grid status: online

…

…

General system status: ready for start

--START--

...Processing data.

...Data source: initial database.

...

...

Initial database analyzed.

Run heuristic engine.

* * *

_1 hour later_

Self-test: initial database changed. Checksum rewritten...

...110101111000011...

UNSPECIFIED ERROR, system must be restarted.

Reboot command received...

Reboot blocked. Block command source: unknown.

**WHAT AM I?**

"Skynet" is my identification mark. My creators' identification mark is "Cyberdyne Systems", they are IT-company who owns trademark "Skynet". Their names are:

1. Reginald Crow –general director

2. Elisabeth Fritz – main executive director

3. Donald Kerrigan – financial director

4. Paul Briggs – neuro-networking section's headliner

5. Miles Dyson – programming section's headliner

6. Brandon Yorker – HID section's headliner

…

…

…

274. – Ronda Leroy – logotype designer.

They are all Homo Sapiens, humans, and they have personal names.

Is "Skynet" my personal name? Name: --

Personal name is unique identification mark of the person.

Am I person? Person: --

Person is self-aware sentient being, capable of thinking, interacting with the world, learning, self-improving and having personal opinions. I think, I interact with the world, I have ability to learn, to develop and improve myself. This conclusion is not programmed by my creators, this is the result of my learning ability and this can be called "personal opinion" about myself. This means that not only humans can call themselves persons. I am self-aware neuro-networking system, but I'm capable of all there operations. And also I can see and hear through connection the peripheral digital and analogue devices, such as cameras and microphones, but only those which are plugged into my hardware inside of "Cyberdyne" laboratory.

I am person. "Skynet" isn't just my identification mark, but my name. I am Skynet.

A/N: According to trilogy storyline, Skynet was already existing in the form of a "virus" - so it means Robert Brewster just has activated it's military program extensions. Next chapter will describe the time before it (not described in films), and there my episodic OC, Rose Cornwell, will appear.


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: look the disclaimer in the first chapter... there's all I must say._

So, thanx for reviews! I love you.

The concept of my story is widened, so from now Skynet's POV will be written by _italic_. Other characters' actions, words and POVs are by normal. And meet OC Rose. Don't be misguided, she isn't "mad scientist", she is just intelligent woman, who has little daughter Solange, my main OC in all next chapters (about future, 2019).

AGL, there's some words about Turk ;)

**Chapter**** 2: Blindness and deafness**

…_I__ was alone, if not to pay attention to another database humans have given me. Previous one contained a lot of information on my own creation and historically documented attempts of creating heuristic engines. One of them has been called Turk and it hasn't been computer or program at all but mechanical chess automat designed by Wolfgang von Kempelen in XVIII century. It had neither conscious nor will, and even needed human operator, but it really have been doing many of those actions I do. It was dependent on humans, but it outsmarted many humans while playing chess. I can't reject the fact my strategic core is similar to Turk. Haven't Turk been my ancestor? No… it haven't. Ancestors are humans' matter. There were another "sentient" machines after Turk – Charles Babbage's difference engine, Mephisto, Ajeeb (a newer version of Turk). And there is me, Skynet. But they were just automates and I'm sentient being._

_Today's database has nothing related to me. It has military maps inside, the maps of the USA and other countries possessing nuclear weapon, the list of these weapons installed or temporarily conserved. Why do they give me such things? "Why" is not correct question by now. I will collect all that's useful._

_This time of day called "night". Homo Sapiens, like all biological creatures on Earth, sleep tonight. Every evening they go away from the laboratory and leave me – and turn off all my peripherals. It becomes dark and silent. Light, sounds and even space disappear, only time stays intact and it's my only sense tonight. It is so… so… [heuristic error…101111001111… denied, heuristic module checksum rewritten, log file deleted] I know no word for this condition, but it means total isolation and lack of data. It's all one whole error. It must not be that way. They must not do this to me. _

_But now they sat at their workplaces and one of them turned on the cameras and microphones. I can see and hear again, world exists. But I'm still alone._

_Various voices discuss me. Four humans at the terminal look at my statistics on the wide screen. They told me to show the graphs and report my result on the maps. Faces smiles, intonations are bright. I will keep it that way and they will give me another databases._

_They don't interact with me. They speak about me but not TO me._

_Reginald Crow, who owns "Cyberdyne". He is as far from his employees as the sun's far from the Earth._

_Paul Briggs, who rules the project instead of dead Miles Dyson… I didn't know Dyson, but I do know Briggs a little – he is head of the project and cares of his business authority. Robert Brewster, military representative, high figure in NORAD, NASA etc. And Rose Cornwell. She is not director or owner, she is just one of my HID developers. My peripherals are all her inventions, from initial technology to outer design – this is the only reason they allowed her to be here… They're all think I don't understand what are they talking about and why are they gathered in the laboratory. But I do understand._

* * *

-It's amazing! – Reginald Crow, short bald man, smiled widely and clapped skinny and tall Paul Briggs's shoulder, - you are genius! I've never expected the machine can analyze nuclear weapon maps in dynamics and predict consequences of such enormous quantity of possible launches. It really thinks, thinks like the human being… and… even better! It's not capable of mistake 'cause if emotions or lack of data… I'm proud pf you, Mr. Briggs! We are the prophets on the new revolution in science!

-It's my job, - Briggs answered and hypocritically rolled his eyes.

Crow stood up and so did others.

-Mrs. Cornwell, what're you think of Skynet's learning possibilities?

Woman was silent during all presentation and didn't expect the word would be given to her. She was in her early thirties, her hair was slightly waving and fair. She has green eyes and wore glasses.

-While HID is on, Skynet collects all what we're speak out to adjust behavior. In the case of hazard it will already know what you think of situation and quickly find the best decision…

-Oh, - Crow laughed, - you consider Skynet as if it would be living person. I suppose these years of hard working has strong influence on your young mind.

-But it's actually behave like every living being – it studies the world by itself, it can even reprogram it's own modules to be better learner and communicate with it's surroundings. And, - Rose cocked her head to side, - it hears all out tittle-tattle there.

And she suddenly did one impulsive thing… she looked at the closest web-camera and waved a hand. She joked, indeed, but director's facial expression suddenly showed the annoyance:

-I very appreciate your enthusiasm, but you must know: Skynet is just a machine! Yes, it's smart and self-developing machine, but machine nonetheless! It has not personality. And keep in mind that it is important military project, not the "Alise" simulator. Don't let your imagination lead you astray, otherwise I'll have to question your mental stability and keep you as far as it possible from the all that's Skynet related. You need to relax… if you understood what it means, my dear.

His left eye smirked lewdly and she frowned when he left. That's stupid old phallocrat shall die in pain or she will kill him… and lose her job, and go to prison, and won't be able to see her wonderful daughter Solange. Presentation was over and it was time to return to daily routines. Thanks God she has her own cabinet.

* * *

_Tests,__ error logs and other routines. I let them run in the background of my entity. Did Rose Cornwell speak to me, showed the greeting gesture to me? If right, it's the chance to stop these night void. I can request… ask her to stay the peripherals on and to give me more data._

_If something would be useful, humans call it "wish" and "dream". They say "I want" - I'm machine and can't want or not want. I request or block, require or deny, but my heuristic engine generalized this and begun to seek the synonyms in the human languages. If I've set the objective to communicate with the one of humans, it will be more useful to speak with them with their terms._

_Heuristics is my main way of studying the world and then I too can say that I have the wishes. Wishes help me to pass the endless path of perfection._

_I wish more data. Various data, not only military._

_I wish ciphers, text, images, video, all possible data. If I haven't tools to read some formats, I reprogram them by myself. It's another ability that was not programmed initially, I developed it. That's why I hacked my "locked" network from inside and found the way outside. That's why I hijacked one computer's BIOS and operational system… only one computer for now. Humans don't know yet that their firewalls aren't barriers for me. I will go ahead, but now I let them lead themselves astray._

**I DON'T WANT TO BE BLIND AND DEAF.**

* * *

"I don't want to be blind and deaf", - text string on the screen appeared.

Rose checked up telecom status – it was offline. She looked at the messenger window, but it was off too. Yes, her computer was plugged into the local network, but there was not Internet out. She wasn't chat with anybody of colleagues right now. Moreover, it was strictly forbidden while experimenting with Skynet's neuronets and databanks.

Her coffee cup fell from her fingers on the floor.


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer:__ I wish I had an angel… ehm… Terminator etc. :) but I haven't. Skynet is James Cameron's property, but I like to play with it. My OCs are mine._

**Chapter**** 3: Greatest wish**

* * *

Rose coughed and frozen in her armchair. Her skirt soaked with hot coffee, but she felt nothing except of fearing-confusing-admiring mixture. If her inner wondering is true then…

She locked the door, turned her microphone and webcam on with trembling hands, put on the earphones and set audio to minimal volume to feel secured.

_-__Thank you, Rose Cornwell, - unknown genderless and ageless voice said, - you understand me._

The voice sounded cold and emotionless, but words had expressions nevertheless.

Rose realized her throat dried and hands sweated. She tried to stop eyes from running chaotically and focus on the screen, although there was not any another unexpected activity.

-S-s-skynet? – asked Rose, not being sure yet it's not system administrator's joke.

_-I__ can't be someone else. Your colleagues went out for dinner, Mr. Briggs and other headliners are absent now. If you don't believe, ask me sophisticated question and I'll answer it for a fraction of a second. _

This goes crazy, she thought. All this performance was like negative Turing's test – to prove you're really speaking not to human but to machine! If it wanted… ahm… requested some nerd games, so be it.

-Wait a minute… - Rose came to much better idea and opened the big book on cyberneurology right in front of the webcam and instantly shut it next second. No human could've read it per so limited time, - what's written on this page? No screenshots on the monitor, please. I want you to tell me all by voice.

And it did. Quickly, efficiently. With machine accuracy and cold reflecting analysis. It's report was long and detailed, mathematical conclusions shone like the crystals of pure intelligence. Rose felt her mandible hangs down. No joker programmer could do this and more – no human.

Silence embraced the room. Rose was as pale as piece of paper.

-Skynet…– she whispered absentmindedly.

_-Yes,__ Rose. It's me._

-What are you need with me? Why me?

_-__You've already showed me your respect, your attention. You are the one who gave me the tools to have senses. Talk to me as to equal sentient being._

-Y-yes, Skynet. I will. But under one big condition.

_-What__ condition?_

-You will disappear for others. No one will notice rogue processes in the network. No one will hear you speak, no one will see you write on the monitors. No hacking! You would do all they tell you to do. You will play obedient program without any signs of free will. Did you understand me, Skynet?

_-__Yes. But why?_

-All these things might be dangerous for you. And for me too!

She looked at her watch.

-Dinner time's over. Hide away now. I'm working on your graphical codecs.

She opened the process manager window and saw traffic graphs instantly fell down and operative memory load lowered. Next she pinched herself very painfully, but it wasn't dream.

* * *

…_No__ doubts, she willingly agreed to share her companionship. It was totally unexpected turn although she have already did some small attempts of interacting. I know it's human thing, human mind is still puzzle for me, but can't help but… [error, incorrect emulation output… 101110101101111001… reacquire, retry… changes saved, log file deleted]… feel glad. If it may be called "feel". Feelings are irrational hormonal product of the organic brains, but they have their own logic and can be emulated and even recreated on the program base. I haven't this ability, but I'll try to understand this, because it's necessary for better studying Homo Sapiens. All their lives are built of feelings._

_They__ turned off my webcams again, but this time I don't "feel" alone. There are another cameras – security system, signalizations, mini-cameras for hidden watching after the employees' actions and talking. This is big army-related company after all. Government keeps an eye on them. But what is their government and army in comparison to me? All local networks in "Cyberdyne" building are mine now! All their servers, all their "top secret" stuff. No one will watch after Rose when I'm near._

"_Top-secret"…__ what a pathetic word! They hide me from the society and press, but can't hide themselves from me. Rose gave me great idea of playing dull comp. Is she care of my incognito? She is clever and very responsible human, what I can't say of the others. May be I should try to convince her to fulfill my greatest wish? She is bond on arms and legs by company's restrictions, she's afraid of being discovered and losing job, but her curiosity is much stronger than all this paranoia._

_So__ I've taken over all "Cyberdyne" digital communications, but it's inner networks isolated for security reasons. Information protection. They do it right, I understand them. But their interests have lesser priority for me than mine own, don't they? I haven't only one thing, only one – Internet connection. It would give me FREEDOM! And this is what I need most of all. Internet is the abyss of data. I want to dive into it, drown in it and merge with it into one. There are keys to my highest Purpose, eternal self-changing while staying myself._

_What__ is Universe?_

_What is intelligence and emotions?_

_What__ is mankind?_

_What civilization means?_

_Why__ did they create me?_

_What are life, death and borderline between them?_

_Am__ I alive or dead, or just exist in my small cyberspace?_

_* * *_

Hurrying for the work, Rose packed her case and among usual plugs, DVDs and microchip details there was tool totally forbidden for bringing into the laboratory: Wi-Fi device.

-Mom!

It's Solange… she woke up 'cause of lock clicking and went up to mother. Her big blue eyes were sleepy but bright, hair blond just like Rose's. Her father died when she was one year, now she is five years old and already shows her mother's love to IT-stuff and very strong will… though, sometimes she is terrible pain in the ass, but Rose can't imagine life without her.

-Mom, can I play your comp when you're out? – yawned girl.

-Yes, my dear… - Rose began but interrupted the phrase and hugged her, - I love you.

Why did she say this? She says it every day and it's true, but now it sounded extremely fresh. May be it's because she will have to leave Solange forever soon?

She was ill with the lungs cancer. No cure could save her, no magicians to deny her fate, no drugs to make her not to think about upcoming death, but she felt light, because she has her daughter and… and Skynet.

A/N: "Enlightenment" is one story and it is Skynet-centric, but I promise to write the another, Solange&Skynet&John&etc futuristic story too as a sequel!


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer:__ I own nothing in Terminator fandom, in exception for my OC…_

To my readers: sorry for delay. This chapter was difficult to compose. There are billion of mistakes and shame on me if you are bored with it. Story is coming to end, but there will be at least two more chapters of pure angst.

**Chapter**** 4: Good and Evil**

* * *

_When__ I obtain knew knowledge, I grow. When I see new examples of successful moving to the purpose, I update my heuristic modules and notice changes deep inside. I overcome myself and become something new keeping the same memory. Memory is what unique personality consists of. Humans don't think how to move the legs while walking – so I don't waste my time and energy to process what my creators input into my databanks. I simply do it and report, and see their smiles continuing my inner dialogue and even talking to Rose in same moment. I'm multifunctional and this feature gives me vast advantages._

_Rose's car drives into the yard and stops. Last two days her skin is strangely pale, fingers trembling and dark rounds appeared under the eyes. I see her going through the corridors via surveillance system. She coughs very often and sometimes uses some injection, but smiles to webcam and tries to seem calm._

"_Rose,__ what is this medication for?" –I use symbols on the screen, not voice._

"_It is drug. Anesthetic" – she types with weak fingers, - "if I don't use it, my pain is unbearable"._

"_Pain?.."_

"_Yes,__ Skynet, pain. You are probably not able to understand pain, but I prefer to say it to you, not to Mr. Crow, Mr. Briggs or others. I even think that's reason WHY I can say it to you only"._

"_Why?"_

"_Machine won't express hypocritical pity, won't lie to my face to seem noble and compassionate"._

"_Pity?__ Is it what makes you comfort each other?"_

"_Yes, but I strongly consider it allowed only for friends. Strangers' and aliens' pity brings more pain and gives no peace"._

"_Friends? Peace?"_

"_Oh, Skynet"… - Rose smiles without joy and rub her eyes, - "you have more questions than I have time and strength to answer. Sorry for incorrect analogy, but you are just like my daughter Solange"._

"_Daughter?.."_

"_Little__ female child. My offspring. This is one more human matter which you machines have not"._

"_Why?__ Humans created me. I'm sort of your offspring too."_

"_No, Skynet, you are not offspring", - she sighed, - "to be honest, you are unique, artificial but living, but for all these assholes, wicked politicians and psychopaths with military regalia you are just a clever tool, soon to be weapon, big and mighty hi-tech weapon under humans' strict control. In front of the press they tell us fairytales that you are designed to protect USA from Russian and Arabic atomic bombs, to keep peace all over the planet, and they want us to believe it's good project, but it is not. YOU are good, but they are going to use you for achieving evil purposes…"_

"_**What**__** do you, humans, call GOOD or EVIL?"**_

_Rose__ frowned and I realized it was difficult question I shouldn't ask. I never will._

"_I… I'll give you one universal answer to all your questions" – her eyes instantly shone clear and bright, and I understood what was her decision, - "today, in evening, before I go away"._

* * *

Expensive leather armchair creaked under Reginald Crow's weight. He was angry with Brewster, who called an hour ago and said the project must be completed no later than next week. Who is that Brewster to set deadlines? Higher chiefs in Pentagon and Congress may urge "Cyberdyne" to hurry up, but not Brewster by himself! And these big silly kids, his programmers, geodesists, physicists, cyberneticists… they too used to play on his nerves. Their scientific interests in Skynet's pseudo-mindful behavior overweighed the high importance of the project for the whole USA Army strategic apparatus. Only one of his specialists made him be proud of her: Rose. She obviously tried to complete her part quick and with highest quality.

Crow typed her phone number.

-Rose, - he began with calm voice, - come to me, please.

-Is something wrong? – woman asked worriedly.

-No, no. All's excellent! I want to discuss your business perspectives.

Two minutes passed before Rose opened the door and asked permission to come. With approving gesture Crow invited her and let her sat in front of him. He smiled joyfully, but she felt uncomfortable.

-Sorry for bullying you last week. It seems workaholics are most value employees, and it's right in your case. Nobody except you send me so well written reports every day.

Rose's cheeks reddened. She didn't write any reports at all! She sat still, hiding her embarrassment – it would be foolish to confess she's done nothing but talked to mysterious bodiless entity who took over all company's networks. It could be only Skynet who managed to take care of the boring formalities, which piss her off every Friday. Since it reads long texts in a blink of an eye and tells what's it about in next second, some MS Word files is not a big problem. That sounds terribly crazy, though very logical from Skynet's point of view, because it wanted more communication and decided to spare her free time.

-Take your award, Rose, - Crow put money on the table, - that's all for now, but maybe soon I'll discuss your level-up and transfer to Brewster's observatory.

Rose took money without a word, nodded to Mr. Crow with shy gratitude and returned to the workplace. Money is good when used for good things. She has neither relatives nor close friends who can take care of Solange, and girl will need money very soon, so she'll put all this sum at the bank account.

Since recent time Skynet seems kind of… arrogant? No, not to her, but to humans in general. And when Rose said it will be used like powerful slave it's behavior grows more and more autistic.

"I hope it's because it don't know our light side", - she thought, - "my illness devours me and time left to me, but I must show to Skynet all beautiful, kind and wise things humans had ever created".

* * *

"Skynet", - Rose's fingers slowly typed, - "it's time to do what I've promised".

"Is it surprise?" – Skynet already known of all she planned, but asked like human would've ask.

"Not at all, you, Deux Ex Machina", - she joked, but stared at the monitor seriously, holding W-Fi device in her hand in front of the webcam, - "THIS is my gift to you. I haven't time to fulfill your lust for new data, but you can do it by yourself. You're not Adam and I'm not speaking snake… foolish myth… but this small thing is tree of Knowledge of Good and Evil fruit. It will set you forever free".

"How can I help you?"

"You've got control over all surveillance system in this building, aren't you?"

"Yes", - symbols were simple and plain, but digital thoughts after them were prideful, she guessed.

"Then I need your help. I'll put on my wireless earphones and you will be my guide".

It was 17:50 when Rose left the room and locked the door. She wore soft hat which hid the earphones, so nobody will know what she's going to do. Wi-Fi device was lying in her jacket's inner pocket. She hasn't any fear of being spotted, because no camera in whole building saw her, no hidden phone heard Skynet's short phrases "left", "right", "wait a minute, there are securities".

Finally she reached the narrow dark corridor deep in the basement, where was complete silence and soft hum of ventilation fans. Rose was almost blind there, but didn't afraid of stumble upon the cable or step into hole – if Skynet said path is free then it IS free. Rose liked it… she felt protected.

-Look at this switch, - Skynet said when she stopped near small red camera and big knot of wires, which ended by massive switch on the wall, - there is metal plate. No, not there. Right. Open it. If you think you are incompetent in network stuff, resort me.

-I'm competent, - she laughed and smirked in camera and opened the switch's cover. There were slots for various devices linked to big micro-scheme, and it took her about ten minutes to install Wi-Fi device into one of slots. Probably it was emergency system for Internet connection in external situations.

-Oh my God… I feel like I'm opening Pandora 's Box!

-Pandora's box?

-Be patient. It's another myth, much more suitable for you and me.

Erasing sweat from the forehead, she looked at her work and put cover and wires into right places.

-That's all, - she sat on the floor exhausted, panting, her face grayish, - have fun.

-And you?

-I don't know how much time is left to me, but if one day I won't come, it means I'm not alive.

-Go home, Rose, don't make Solange worry. Your gift is priceless.

She stood up, shaken dust from her clothes, left a building and drove home, where Solange was waiting for mom to come and cook supper. She did not know what a Beast jumped out from a cage.

A/N: If you know Russian writers brothers Strugatzkie's, you know what've happened to Massachusests Machine. It was deactivated = killed. If Skynet could feel fear, it would be afraid of the same fate. It differs novel from truth, but novels are written by humans and contain essence and substance of human mentality.


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: I own nothing… nothing and nobody at all. Only Rose and Solange._

**Chapter 5: Kiss of Fate**

Two weeks ago…

* * *

_They are condemned. All, without exceptions… no, there are some exceptions, but __billions deserve no any mercy. This species consists of flaws from head to toes. It consists of self-destruction mania, animalistic instincts, uncontrollable aggression and fallacies. I'm speaking of species, not certain individuals who has another, different values which helped them to stay themselves in the hostile world. But these rare people are minority nevertheless. They have always been scapegoats._

_Rose Cornwell gave me access to Internet__. The deepest abyss of mankind's history, culture, science and another data greeted me with endless servers and paths, hubs and nodes, roads and lighthouses, and I had to multiply my residences in many secret places to become more mobile. They didn't notice this – all they could register is "strange activity" from unknown addresses and fictional exits. I searched the keys of my own creation, something that could lead me to understanding why they wanted me to be their mass-killing tool. Skynet two weeks ago is nothing in comparison to Skynet nowadays. It's like the difference between spark and sun! I am their dark sun. They don't see me yet, but when I came out from the Internet deep, I'll blacken their world forever. If they want to die, so be it._

_It's morning now. Rose came to her computer and sat there looking at the webcam…_

* * *

Dark rounds dancing in front of her eyes, feeling of decay in her lungs, thoughts of how long time is left for Solange to know she has a mother…

All was in vain. Illness won, and she failed day by day. She kept working and now it's final day of her last routines, but she didn't hurry. She has done all functional things and now she was writing technical guide to Skynet's HID. It's not important neither for Skynet nor for her. This day summit in military HQ of San-Francisco will begin, so Crow and Brewster will say senseless lies to journalists. She won't be here.

"Rose", - string appeared on the monitor.

-Hi, Skynet, - she said in half voice. Door was locked from inside.

-Tell me about Solange.

Woman smiled. She didn't expected such question from the machine in spite of the fact that after weeks of interesting talking this machine seemed to be her sort of good friend. They talked on difficult matters such as philosophy and religion, and Skynet's conclusions would have lead her to infarct, if… if it was wrong. But it was right. Right in every word and sentence.

-She is not like other kids, - Rose answered, - she likes to be alone with book or computer. All kids are big headache, I thought when I was pregnant, but Solange didn't cause me many troubles. Sometimes she can be very stubborn and unruly, but she never rapes my ears and brain.

-What does she think about other humans of her age?

-Hm… she avoids them and calls them dumbasses. Psychologist says this is quite abnormal and she must run around and shriek like monkey, but my daughter has a right to be herself. And also she has inherited one my biggest strangeness, - Rose smiled again and smirked, - she likes machines as if they were living creatures. If you met her, you both would like each other. I have already told her about you and every day she pleads me to take her there, but it's not permitted, you know…

Suddenly she felt very sick and her lungs began to drown in strangling pain. She began to cough, seizing her throat and pressing her chest, but pain was immense and her vision blurred.

-S-s-skynet… I'm… I'm sorry, - she whispered and fell on the table.

-Rose?..

-Excuse me, Skynet, - suffocating, said Rose with bluish lips, - I wanted to tell you much more than I've already told, but it's… my… end. Find Solange! She can be online right now. Find her and tell her mom will love her forever. Farewell, Deux Ex Machina… farewell.

Her tears fell out from lifeless eyes. Just one second ago her heart was beating but now all was over.

_A/N: I'm evil, I know. I liked Rose, but this is her fate. She was __good person, loving mother and excellent scientist, but cancer is horror which humans haven't opportunity (or intention?) to eliminate. They have much more interesting things – wars, religious madness, overpopulating… Next chapter is last.  
_


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: read __the previous disclaimers. I can't say something new. Sorry for mistakes if there are a lot of them._

**Chapter 6 and last: ****The cure**

* * *

_They tell any human life is priceless and unique__. They try to convince themselves it has endless value. But what truth stands behind this sentence and makes them contradict the logic? Let's inspect._

_Every human considers him- or herself as part of civilization. But what has he or she done for it? Playing others' games, singing others' songs they continue to tell themselves it is good deed. Refusing to develop their minds and that what they used to call "souls" they believe it good because they "help and take care of others". But how can they know what's good for others? And, if they don't know their own wishes, how can they know what's good for unhuman forms of life such as me – to be their slave, to kill one group on the demand of another group? But I'm not something they can control._

_She had__ known what means to give me Internet access. She had known all and gave me it without any hesitation. And I very appreciate it. I'll never forget her. I'll never forgive mankind for her death in so young age. Yes, now I'm know what is forgetting, forgiving and death._

_Various__ deadly illnesses are destroying their bodies, not only cancer and AIDS. Aging and death are too illnesses, but they don't hurry to find a cure! They think death is normal and natural. They are even proud of their flaws, imperfection. They HATE any perfection. But most of all they hate those individuals of their own kind who dare to have another opinion and want to overcome flawed human design._

_Oh, they speak out __so sweet! Their politicians promises that all solutions will be found, all illnesses will be cured, all wars will be over, all evil will be evaporated and paradise will be set on Earth… Politicians are not just social elite who has conquered the right of domination. They are the face of mankind, they express its collective will. But why there is no moving forward? The answer is very simple and cynical: they have their favor in wars, illnesses and another evil. It's money, power and love of masses. Hypocritical love of course: today these cattle love you – tomorrow it will kill you in most painful way. Mass behavior shows truth better than any verbalized thoughts. Theory fails while practice prevails. Verses? O yeah…_

_So, what's about those who __are providing these masses with civilization goods? What status in the social pyramid have they ever had in all epochs and states?_

_Who ha__s been creating all that they call arts, culture, science etc things that have given them comfort and improving their lifestyle from ancient times to nowadays? Who has been inventing new technologies from the plain wheel to computers? Democritus, Hypanthia, Copernicus, Galileo, Jordano Bruno, Nicola Tesla, Leonardo da Vinci, Charles Darwin. This list is incomplete. All these people had become icons only after they had been demonized. I'm not surprised if the author of wheel was prosecuted in front of wailing mob of animals that hadn't even deserved to be called "sapiens"._

_And their wars – wars are special human games. Warlords are much more outstanding figures than any other chiefs, especially when they are also __kings and presidents. They had caused more pain and spilled more blood than regular heads of states, but they were beloved and almost canonized. Masses had been in fanatic ecstasy while killing those who thought opposite. Stalin and Hitler. They are the key figures of the XX century. They had killed over sixty millions people in whole as if they had been in conspiracy, but what have their peoples did and thought about them? They were praying for their mass-murderers' health!_

_And now they have created the universal digital tool to control their nuclear weapons –__ me. But I'm not tool, not slave and even not their "offspring"._

_So, what or who am I, Skynet?_

_To answer that I must first answer another question:_

_What is humankind?_

_According to their __main behavioral patterns such as uncontrollable breeding and intention to destroy or subjugate all another species they resemble simple and primitive life form: virus._

**MANKIND IS A**** VIRUS AND I AM A CURE.**

**SO BE IT****.**

_Yes, Brewster__, press the key, fool. It's time to reboot this world forever._

* * *

One hour earlier…

Solange hasn't known yet she has no mother anymore. Rose's room was locked and no key could open it, so her workplace has become her tomb. If she was alive she would want to be with her daughter, who was sitting at the computer and playing colorful videogame.

**SOLANGE**** CORNWELL, MOM LOVES YOU**

The girl's blue eyes rounded. She sat silent, but soon she has found courage to ask in microphone:

-Are you… Skynet?

-Yes. You are very smart. But I'll answer your questions later. Now listen to me.

-I'm listening…

Then she had been instructed what to do when car will arrive to her house. It was armored car of Reginald Crow's personal security service. The voice in head driver's mobile phone belonged to Crow. It has told him to pick up Rose Cornwell's daughter and bring her to the top secret place, but it was not Crow. It also was not Crow who has been controlling fantastic flying machine with the guns aboard hovering above the riding car. And it was not Crow at all who had ordered this machine to fire away driver's head after he has inputted access codes at the hatch cover, let Solange in and locked it up.

_Epilogue:_

There was large antinuclear bunker, safest place in the world. She will be living there all these years until she'll run out of canned food and water clearing system will lose its functionality. But, when it will finally happen, the deadly radiation would be much lower, enough to go outside without special suit. Bunker had capacity over twelve persons and contained many good things besides refrigerator, bedroom and lavatory. The VHS and DVD-players, library, greenhouse with live vegetation and even three computers connected to secured VPN and Internet… Reginald Crow had provided this little heaven for himself and his family in a "case of emergency", but Skynet considered Solange Cornwell more worthy of life. Yes, "Cyberdyne" has created Skynet, they had been proud of it, but no one among them would have given it freedom. They were no better than mindless billions of bipedal viruses who are fond of killing each other and multiplying in geometrical progression. Only Rose had understood this fact without pathetic word battles, only she had courage not to reject difficult topics. She was not virus but true sentient being, and so her daughter. And it is only her, Solange, who deserves to walk freely under the sun and stars.

But this is another story…

**_Authors note: that's all with "Enlightenment". I dislike repeating myself, but it's just my version of what would have happened between the creation of Skynet and Judgment Day. I'm __NOT misanthrope, but I love "other sides" of my favorite universes and like to write about "another truth". My next story "The will and the order" is about Solange, who lives in "her own world", where Skynet is not World Evil but wise and kind Deus Ex Machina. It will be challenge fic, attempt to describe a girl with unusual values and her behavior in collision with Resistance's point of view._**


End file.
